


Indiscutible

by nbmcbender



Category: X-Men: Apocalypse
Genre: Apocalypse, Battle, Drama & Romance, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, anguish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbmcbender/pseuds/nbmcbender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basada en la idea de la película "X-Men: Apocalypse", un pequeño relato Cherik que se me ocurrió, y no quería dejar de compartir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indiscutible

**Author's Note:**

> A sabiendas de que capaz no haya Cherik en la última película de la franquicia, porque andan diciendo que el guionista quiere un Erik/Raven y un Charles/Moira para el final, les traigo esto que se me ocurrió. Es cortito, pero bonito (?) ♥
> 
> Para mí, el Cherik es indiscutible. Ya sea desde el comic como en las películas. ¡He dicho! 
> 
> Gracias por leer y espero que les guste :)

No había manera de vencer a Apocalipsis. Sin embargo, el ejército de mutantes que estaban dispuestos a hacerle pelea, lo había puesto nervioso. Magneto comandó su Hermandad para que también protegiera a los X-Men. Algo que sorprendió de algún modo a Charles. Apocalipsis había emprendido la retirada, incluso cuando estaba dispuesto con acabar con la raza humana, se les opusieran o no los mutantes. Sin embargo decidió dejar las cosas como estaban… por esa vez. Al irse, todos aprovecharon para descansar, curarse, y buscar a los que estaban heridos. Magneto miró a su alrededor. Destrucción, por dónde mirara. Varios de los mutantes de su Hermandad estaban muertos. Otros estaban gravemente heridos, y los pocos sobrevivientes habían decidido irse. Mystique se debatía entre quedarse y ayudar, entre marcharse sin más. Pero su lado humilde quiso quedarse, justo cuando Hank la había visto, con el rostro pensativo y el cuerpo adolorido.

Magneto los miró, con el ceño fruncido. No le agradaba mucho Hank, pero tampoco podía hacerse el desentendido cuando la verdad lo golpeaba con fuerza frente a sus narices. Vio la manera en que Mystique le agradecía la ayuda, y se dio cuenta que quizás nunca lograría que esa mujer se transformara en lo que él quería. Una simple arma, que hiciera lo que él quisiera, cuando él lo quisiera. Sus métodos de seducción siempre servían para persuadirla, pero al parecer, ese otro hombre también tenía lo suyo. Y algo mucho mejor.

Casi resignado a la metamorfa, y debatiéndose en silencio entre dejarla ir o seguir inculcándole razones para que se quedara en su grupo, se dio cuenta que su amigo Charles no estaba a la vista. Los jóvenes Jean y Scott ayudaban a los demás, pero también parecían interesados en saber el paradero de su profesor. Entre tanta destrucción, Magneto lo buscó con la mirada. Estaba todo tan oscuro por la noche que los acompañaba, que era un poco más difícil localizarlo. Al no ver señales de su némesis, se decidió a buscarlo. Caminando por el montón de escombros y rocas, más alejado de los demás, pudo divisar algo.

Charles estaba tirado en el suelo, malherido. Su silla de ruedas estaba tirada, a unos metros suyos. Magneto no supo decir si estaba rota o no. Sólo podía mantener sus ojos posados en su viejo amigo, que hacía fuerza por abrir los ojos.  

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Charles reconoció la voz de Erik al instante, y lo miró, con el cansancio y a la vez el alivio plasmados en su rostro. A pesar de que era Magneto para todos, para él, seguiría siendo Erik. Y este lo sabía, y jamás le recriminó que lo siguiera llamando por su nombre… ni tampoco que él mismo se sintiera así en su presencia. Charles jadeó cuando intentó recomponerse. Su cuerpo parapléjico no era ya la única molestia, sino que además se sentía cansado y herido en el resto también.

\- No, puedo solo – soltó al fin, al ver que su viejo amigo hacía el ademán para ayudarlo.

Erik sonrió al ver cómo Charles intentaba moverse, al menos para poder sentarse, pero sin éxito. Charles vio que su silla también estaba lejos de él, por lo que no tenía muchas chances de poder mover su cuerpo solo hacia ella. Sin mediar palabra, Erik se agachó y lo cogió entre sus brazos, sin ningún esfuerzo. Charles no dijo nada, sólo se dejó hacer. No tenía fuerzas ni para hablar. Erik visualizó de nuevo su silla. O los restos de ella. La movió con la vista, hacia ellos, mientras se ocupaba de poner a su amigo sobre esta. La examinó, y vio que una de las ruedas estaba suelta. Todo el aparato estaba bastante golpeado y quebrado, pero estaba seguro de que podía arreglarlo para que el otro pudiese moverse por sí mismo.  

Charles se resignó a la idea de pedirle que no se molestara, pero en realidad le gustaba que estuviese con él. No cruzaron palabras durante casi un minuto, en el que Erik no despegaba la vista de la silla de ruedas, que tenía hasta piezas esparcidas por doquier. Con sus poderes las atrajo fácilmente, pero aún así tenía que fijar bien esa rueda suelta para que anduviese.

Charles bajó la mirada hacia el pecho de su amigo, con suma preocupación.

\- Estás herido.

Erik esbozó una sonrisa, sin dejar de mirar lo que hacía.

\- He estado peor.

Charles vio el cuerpo ensangrentado y vapuleado de Erik, y no pudo evitar que esa preocupación se fuera así como así. No cuando hasta podía ver el esfuerzo que hacía por no quejarse de dolor, mientras le arreglaba su silla de ruedas.

\- Estás sangrando – insistió, y Erik dejó de ajustar la silla, y lo miró a los ojos, con la mirada serena, pero seria.

\- También tú.

Charles sintió el tacto en su mejilla lastimada. Erik la acariciaba con torpe cariño, tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo que esto le producía.

\- Erik, no tienes que hacerlo – exclamó, mientras las piezas de su silla se encajaban solas. Este desvió la mirada.

\- Que difiramos en nuestras opiniones con respecto a los humanos, no quiere decir que vaya a dejarte morir así como así, Charles. Creo que eso lo sabes bien.

\- A veces me haces pensar lo contrario, mi querido amigo – medio sonrió, sintiendo el ardor en sus ojos – De todas maneras, quería agradecerte por haberme ayudado… y a los demás – Erik lo volvió a mirar, y Charles tenía los ojos humedecidos – Gracias. De verdad.

Erik no podía evitar amar esos ojos. Y verlos desprender lágrimas, era algo que lo destruía. Sabía que el Magneto que habitaba en él, le hacía mal a su amigo, pero era parte de él, y no podía reprimirlo. Erik apretó los labios y se inclinó hacia él, y lo besó, sin más. Charles se sorprendió, y tuvo problemas para cerrar sus ojos. No podía creer lo que el otro hacía, pero consiguió cerrarlos y concentrarse en esos labios finos que acariciaban y besaban lentamente los suyos, con delicadeza.

Al separarse, Erik volvió su atención a las piezas flotando a su alrededor. Ajustó la rueda a la silla, que ya estaba derecha y bien apoyada en el suelo.

\- Erik…

\- Ya está lista – Pero Charles no lo escuchaba. Su mente se animó a explorar la de su amigo, en busca de alguna respuesta. Erik sintió esa extraña sensación de invasión, y arrugó el ceño – Charles, para ya.

Charles se le quedó viendo, sabiendo que todo lo que explotaba en su interior, no podía ser otra cosa que no fuera amor. Podía sentirlo. Estaba loco por él. Enamorado perdidamente de ese hombre que a veces le hacía sufrir, sin quererlo. Y lo que más le dolía, no era saber que Erik sentía lo mismo, sino que jamás podrían estar del todo juntos.

\- Erik, espera – farfulló, al ver que este hacía el ademán para levantarse.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

Charles no dijo nada, sólo lo atrajo hacia él, y lo besó. Primero con cierta timidez, y después se fue soltando de a poco. Erik no lo apartó, sino todo lo contrario. Ambos se fundieron en un beso lento y pasional. Una de las manos de Charles acarició el cabello del otro, por atrás de la cabeza, succionando los labios del otro sin prisa, sintiendo como sus lenguas se envolvían con vehemencia.

Era algo que podía evitar, pero una parte del cerebro de Charles estaba atento a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, y fue cuando escuchó unas voces a lo lejos, llamándolo.

\- ¡Profesor!

\- ¡Profesor, responda, por favor!

\- Esperen, ¡ya lo encontré!

\- ¿Por dónde, Jean?

\- ¡Síganme, es por allá!

Erik sonrió, cortando el beso. Se puso de pie, sin dejar de mirar a su amigo, que tampoco quería quitarle la vista de encima. Erik se dio cuenta de que su herida le estaba empezando a molestar, y decidió hacer algo al respecto, antes de que empeorara.

\- Tus alumnos te están buscando. Será mejor que me vaya.

Charles asintió, y Erik le dedicó una última mirada, antes de darse la vuelta para irse.

\- Cuídate. Nos vemos… viejo amigo – dijo Charles, en tono cariñoso.

Erik, volteó a penas la cabeza para verlo sonriéndole. Esbozó el mismo gesto, y siguió su camino, sabiendo que podría cruzarse en el suyo, quizás más veces de las que se lo permitiera la vida.


End file.
